Of Redshirts And Redwall
by Yamishimo
Summary: Q messes with Picard again, and the Borg fowl everything in between! 4th Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own these characters. Star Trek is Paramount and Redwall is Brian Jacques.

Of Redshirts and Redwall

Chapter 1

Captain's log-Stardate: 8472429 We have come upon an M class planet much like Earth. Scans show the terrain is much like England. End log.

"Number one. Report to the bridge. Picard out." Said a perpetually peeved bald man, tapping the comm badge on his tunic.

On the bridge Diana Troi and her on-again-off-again-lover Commander Riker were waiting for Picard to come out of his ready room.

"Now, I say we should wait for the scans to be complete." Said Troi in a voice so calm only a Betazoid could manage.

"What are you two talking about? I don't like secrets!" Picard said as he entered the bridge.

"Oh, nothing Captain, Just that I think we should investigate this planet. It might make a suitable base for Starfleet." Answered a flustered Riker.

A flash of light appeared and all present groaned as that could mean only one thing.

"Q! Why must you pester me so?" Screamed Picard as a man appeared beside the Captain.

"Mon Capitan, why do you act so touchy all the time? Is it because of your baldn-"

"Don't try to make me self-conscious of myself again! Last time you did that I ended up with Data's cat using my head as a scratching post." Picard finished.

"Why would I bring that up? By the way is Ginan on board? No I didn't think so. That's good." Q said as he snapped his fingers. Everyone flinched expecting to be in a Q torture, but found that nothing had changed.

"Sir, we have a problem in engineering! Spot is chasing us and he's huge and he looks hungry! AAHHHH!" The intercom went silent.

"Hmm, that was odd. I will send a security team to engineering to sort this out. This tunic is itchy today." Picard said as he scratched at his arm and his fingers met fur! In fact the bridge crew all seemed to have changed into animals. Worf, who was conveniently visiting the Enterprise, walked onto the bridge. Instead of the evil looking Klingon, an odd badger with the ridges accented with the stripes. 

"Sir, we have a problem in engineering! Spot has grown in size and has eaten Ensign Chan. Why are you looking at me so strangely Captain?" Reported the Kling- er, badger.

"Worf, please report to my ready room. Now!" Ordered Picard.

In Picard's ready room he had a mirror placed on the wall. "Q will pay for this! He changed my crew into animals. And why did he have to make me a bald mouse?" He fumed. As he looked into the mirror, the reflection he saw was not the Captain he knew, but a gray mouse with no fur between his ears.

"Sir, what in the name of-" He never finished his sentence because he saw his reflection and saw he was the ugliest badger to grace the Alpha Quadrant. "Is this the work of Q, because if it is than I will rip him to pieces!"

"Temper, temper you ugly dog. Or should I say stripe dog. Hahahaha!" Picard and Worf both knew what that meant. Q was back, but he had changed too. He now looked like a brown river otter. "Do you like my new look? I thought an otter would be appropriate, or should I go as a fox?" As quickly as he appeared he changed into a red fox. "Or maybe a sea otter, complete with eye patch!" He changed again to an otter but much scruffier and he had patch over one eye.

"Q! Why did you change my crew into animals?"

"Well I'm glad you've memorized one twenty-sixth of the Roman alphabet! And to answer your question: Your going to visit that planet. That's right, I'm helping someone besides your Data and my Kathy." Suddenly Q got a dreamy look in his eyes.

Just as suddenly, the red alert klaxons were going crazy. "Red alert, red alert." Said the overly calm voice of the computer who sounded strangely like that of Gene Rodenbury's wife from the twentieth century.

"Captain, there is Borg Cube heading this way! Scratch that, they launched a Sphere at the planet!" Jordy called over the comm.

"If you have anything to do with this-" 

"You'll do what? Are you forgetting I am omnipotent? Anyway, you know I hate the Borg!"

Why did the Borg launch a Sphere at the planet? Find out in the next Chapter titled "Sphere's Johnny" or "Here's Looking at Q!"

**No Ensigns were harmed in the making of this fic.**    


	2. Chapter 2

Of Redshirts and Redwall

Chapter 2

On the planet 

The Juskadin tribe was happy. They had succeeded in defeating the Juskadun tribe and taking everything they owned. The leader, Truhel Din, was ferret much larger than others of his species. Every vermin in the tribe had the same facial tattoos, a red stripe down the center of the face with a broad curve of yellow cutting around the eyes. Only one beast in the crowd bared a different mark, and that was their Taggerung! He was a slim gray fox with a black stripe running from his ear tip to the tip of his nose. His name was Bane. 

"Hey Truhel, when do we try harder game? This fighting weaker Juska does not allow me to show me skill at the kill!" Bane called over the singing rats, who were drunk from the seaweed grog that they had plundered from the Juskadun. Just as Truhel was about to answer, a large metallic sphere dropped into the middle of the camp.

"'Ey I wonder wot that is!" A rat said.

"I don't know, send the Taggerung to find out." Answered a weasel.

Suddenly the sphere opened and a pale person stepped out. Then three more stepped out!

"WE ARE BORG! RESISTENCE IS FUTILE! YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED!" All four of the Borg said in unison. The Borg made quick work of the Juska and soon Bane was quivering as the nanites took over his body.

Back on Enterprise 

"T'pol, why this planet is _not_ on your Vulcan star charts?" Captain Archer asked

Not that Enterprise! The Enterprise D! 

"_Q! _How is turning my crew into animals helping?" Yelled the very peeved Picard, which is funny seeing a bald mouse looking peeved. Q was still deciding who to be, he had changed into a fox, badger, otter, and a ferret in the last five minutes. He finally

picked a weasel as it reflected his personality.

"O, Mon Capitan, how else would the inhabitants of this world take you as one of them unless you look like them! You see, this planet in inhabited by human-sized animals." Q explained, his dark eyes shining with delight.

"So why do the Borg seem interested in this planet?" Asked Worf.

"I thought you human, er _beasts,_ knew more about the Borg than that. They seek perfection through assimilating every race in the universe! Imagine Borg badgers, they could wipe out entire galaxies in no time!" Yelled Q, his composure lost with the thought of this. He distractedly smoothed out his fur, mostly to make it seem he hadn't paniced.    

"Sir. Engineering is having problems, we might have to land." A mole with a visor said as he ran in (What else would Jordy be?). 

"Fine assemble the important people, we have to plan this out!" Picard said looking peeved.

Later Riker, Data, Jordy, and Troi were gathered around the table in the ready room. Jordy was having trouble with the explanation of the plan because he couldn't reach the screen on his short legs. Troi, who was more than slightly taller as a fox, helped him with it. "Thank you, Diana. Now the neccels(SP?) are damaged due to Spot," he seemed  to shiver slightly, "We have to land on this planet. It is an M class planet, so the air is breathable. Any questions? No? Then Data will you explain the rest?" Data stood up, but being lizard didn't help the logical being.

"We zeem to be drifting. If land then we could zcout out the land and find the inhabitantz." He said. "Me vocal emitterz zeem to be malfunczoning." The android zaid, er said.

"No, that is the way the monitors like you talk." Q piped in. Next Riker, a hare with a stubby beard, announced he would take command of the _Enterprise,_ with Captain's permission of course.

Picard gave the permission, and said that no one was to go down on the planet in uniform as that would break the Prime Directive. 

"Isn't going down there a breach of the Prime Directive?" Asked Riker.

"If you still want to be acting captain, then you will be quite!" Picard was becoming more peeved by the second.

"You will all be issued these clothes for when we are on the planet. They are the types of clothes that the inhabitants wear.

You will also be issued a weapon that your temporary species is normally armed with, plus a type two phaser." Worf told the group. "You can use the time that we are preparing for the mission to practice with your issued weapon in the Holodeck. _I suggest you do so!_" 

"Please report to your quarters to receive your issued equipment." Picard said, slightly less peeved.

Later in the Transporter Room 

Everyone was waiting to be sent to the planet's surface, many did not feel comfortable in the barkcloth and rough cotton.

Jordy wore a jerkin of green cloth and carried dagger and a sling with his phaser hidden in a pocket. Troi carried a staff and wore a cloak, signifying she was a healer, she had her phaser in her herb bag. Worf refused to remove his metal shoulder thing and carried his ba'leth, and he didn't need a phaser. Data had whip made from sharkskin, synthetic of course Finally Picard that a red jacket, does the name 'Insurrection' ring a bell, And was armed with a rapier, his phaser was inside of the haversack he carried. They also had Ensigns Ansel (a squirrel), Dixie (a hare), Monroe (a ferret).

"Eight to beam down." Called Picard. Soon they dematerialized in a flurry of blue static, and the planet's surface met them.

They realized that they were surround by shrews, more that they could count. Suddenly a javelin struck Ensign Monroe in the heart. An older shrew stepped into the clearing and looked suspiciously at Troi. "Why are you vermin following these goodbeasts? I pinned the ferret and I can easily do the same to ye from here!" He shouted, pointing at Troi. " I sense hostility towards foxes and ferrets. Why is that so?" She asked him, her Betazoid abilities letting her look into his mind.

"You talk funny, but ye seem nice enough. I don't know about your lizard friend. I'm Log-a-log, and these fine shrews are the GUOSIM." He said, but before he could go on, everything stopped and Q popped in.

"Oh, you met the GUOSIM! You lost another redshirt ,too. Well Data, if you want to do some Tricorder readings now would be the time." Data pulled out a tricorder and proceeded to examine everything.

"These shrews have large cranial cavities, it is fascinating." Data reported. 

"If you say fascinating one more time I will get Spock here!" Q screamed and snapped his fingers. Everything started again, and Log-a-log fainted when a weasel, who hadn't been there before, smiled at him.

Back at the Juska camp 

Now that the nannites had taken over the Juska, the Borg beamed them back to Cube to be completely assimilated.

Later the Juska/Borg were sent down to the planet. Now in the collective, the animals were sent to find a settlement and assimilate the beasts inside.

What will happen now that an away team is on the planet? What will happen to Log-a-log? Will the Juska/Borg find a settlement to assimilate? Why does the author keep asking questions that you can't answer? Find out in our next Chapter titled "Wake up Log-a-log" or "Borg Vermin Freakdown."

__

**_NO ENSIGNS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC._**__            


	3. Chapter 3

Of Redshirts and Redwall

Chapter 3

Previously on Of Redshirts and Redwall: The Borg had assimilated the Juska tribe, Q had joined the away team with Picard, and a certain shrew (cough 'Log-a-log' cough) has fainted.   "What's up with him? Like he's never seen a weasel before." Q said flatly. Data whipped out the Tricorder to scan the shrew chieftain forgetting that the inhabitants had never seen the technology before. "He appears fine. A hypospray will revive him." As he said this Picard shook his head. "Data, Prime Directive!" he said through clenched teeth. The shrews screamed in unison. "The lizard is killing Log-a-log! Get 'im!" They yelled pulling out their rapiers, but before they could reach him Log-a-log sat up! "'Ey what 'appened? I amember a group of beasts that traveled with a fox and a lizard." He said groggily. He looked around and saw Q. "AAHHH! That weasel! 'E's the one that spooked me! 'Ow'd ye do that, huh?" The GUOSIM seemed to lighten up when Log-a-log smiled at the weasel. He normally hated vermin of any kind, but he was a good choice of character. The only bad judgment he made was the liking of Q. "So, wot's your names, startin' with you." Log-a-log said pointing at Picard. "I am Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the starship Enterprise." "A cap'n hmm? I own a boat, from my great-grandfather Dippler. Next." He said. "I am Lt. Commander Data." The android said simply. "I'm Diana Troi, thank you for the compliment, and no I'm not evil." "'Ow did ye know wot I was thinkin'?" a shrew said, blushing from his colorful headband to his footpaws. Seconds later "I am Q!" replied the weasel. "Wot kind of a name is 'Q'?" a shrew asked cheekily. "The kind that scares the Borg!" Snapped Q, quite literally. A sword was at his side after the snapping of his paw. "He gets mad when people insult his name, all of his people have the same name." Picard interjected. "And I'm Jordy LaForge." The mole with the odd headband (visor) said. "A mole that speaks normal! This is amazing! Where did you learn?" The GUOSIM said all at once. "I can fix that!" Q shouted triumphantly. With that he snapped his paw and nothing happened! "Hoi Q, wot do ee be oop to? Whoi am oi talken so funny?" Jordy asked in mole speak. "I prefer when he talked normal." Q admitted, and snapped his paw again. Once again it seemed nothing had happened. "What did you do to me Q?" Jordy screamed. He launched himself at Q, and to his surprise Q didn't move! The tackle hit Q in the chest knocking him flat. "Break it up, we have to get on our way. Sorry about yore mate. We shrews are off to Redwall Abbey! Why don't you come with us." Log-a-log said his last question was really a statement. Before Picard could refuse, Troi stepped in. "Captain, I have more experience breaking the Prime Directive. I will handle this." She whispered. "We would be glad to accompany you and your fine group of shrews." This she said louder so every shrew could hear. With that, the away team and the GUOSIM walked toward Redwall Abbey. Meanwhile, at the Salamandastron "Sah, Runners report odd vermin coming this way. They appear to have some kind of armor over small portions of their body." Major Ash told Russano the Wise, Badger Lord of the fire mountain Salamandastron. "Thank you, Major. At ease." The wise badger nodded his great striped head. These vermin were odd indeed, they were pale and had a red light beside one eye. "How long until they reach the mountain?" He asked. "Oh, a bally week or two from now I'd say. Want to evacuate the wife and child?" Ash said in the usual hare fashion. "Aye, and all my hares. This horde does not behave like a horde usually does and that scares me. They don't argue, and they don't fight for leadership." Russano said, worry showing in his face. The Borg horde "Seven of Twenty, Nine of Twenty life-forms detected. Dispatch at once." The one Borg in charge was one the Queen liked, Bane the Taggerung. He was much like Lokitus, the Queen's pet. He had known of the hares following them long ago, but wanted news of their arrival to reach the ears of beasts in charge of a settlement. That way he could strike fear in the hearts of his foes. He was coming, and Salamandastron was his target! At Redwall 

"Where are the GUOSIM, they have never been late for a feast before." A fidgety squirrel said.

"I'm sure they are on their way. They might have found some travelers. Anyway they know that, you, Abbot Zane worries about them." Goldstripe, the Badger mother, said. 

"Hey what are you looking at up there?" An otter called up to the two on the wall.

"Oh, Froster, you startled me. You do have some of your father's abilities. Deyna was a great warrior and you will be too." Goldstripe said walking down the wall steps.

"I know, but there has been no way to prove I am a warrior." Froster said walking toward to badger he loved, due to the fact his mother had died when he young so he saw Goldstripe as a mother. His fur was pure white, but his eyes were not red like that of an albino. He carried the great sword of Martin, like his father Deyna had before him. 

Just then there was a knock on the gate. "'Ullo, anyone still out there?" A voice called from the other side of the wall.

"Aye, what do you want you old river beast? You worried Abbot Zane here to death." Froster called down, hooking a claw over to the squirrel bouncing everywhere with joy.

"Oh, we 'ad to stop an' help some travelers. Do ye mind haven' some guests?" Log-a-log called up.

"We would be glad to have some. Open the gate Froster." Zane said. With that Froster opened the gate to let the shrews in, and drew his sword when he saw Q, Data, and Troi. 

"Log-a-log, why do vermin travel with your company?" Froster said in voice that dripped with malice, pointing his sword at Troi.

"Ah, but these are reformed vermin. They traveled with Cap'n Picard 'ere." Log-a-log said while Froster stepped forward.

"Reformed or not, they are vermin. Remember the stories of what happened last time vermin were kept in these walls. Veil the Outcast poisoned an innocent hedgehog and Chickenhound killed Methuselah. They will have to prove they are not as evil as their species." He announced. "They are on a probationary trial period, they screw up they are exiled, they pass and they will be able to stay."

"We will act satisfactory, as I will not malfunction." Data said

"Good, but one slip up is all it takes! And I will be glad to exile vermin." Froster said coldly.

Will the away team 'vermin' behave? Will Salamandastron be taken? 

_Find out next time on "On Qs and Needles" or "Borg Mountain"?_

_Ensigns were harmed in the making of this fic! _     

     


	4. Chapter 4

Of Redshirts and Redwall

Chapter 4

_Last time on Of Redshirts and Redwall, Picard and the away team had made it to Redwall, only to find that the woodlanders had a grudge against 'vermin'. Also, Salamandastron was preparing to evacuate, as the Borg were coming. Will Redwall accept the away team? Will the Borg take Salamandastron? Will I stop asking you? Find out in Of Redshirts and Redwall!_

*Locutus, Locutus I know you can here me! I have taken a new equal, better than you or Data. Our new Collective can hold many more Borg than my cube. Locutus, resistance is futile!*

Picard woke with a start, his momentum carrying out of the small dormitory bed. His nightshirt was drenched in sweat, and his paws were shaking. Suddenly the flesh of his face seemed to crawl, then a sharp pain as Borg implants erupted across it! He woke to Deanna Troi shaking his shoulders.

      "Sir, Q is causing chaos in the kitchens!" The vixen said, her slight accent more pronounced in the urgency.

      "What is he up to this time, bring in some Feringi for breakfast?" Picard said, slipping on his borrowed habit.

      "No time to explain, just hurry!" She said through her teeth, which she seemed to have more of now. Picard followed the vixen as she rushed down the spiral stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Q was pulling something out of the oven.

      "Q! You didn't!" Picard said.

      "Did what? I'm hurt Mon Capitan, I was just trying to cook without any omnipotent aid. What use is being omnipotent if you aren't mundane occasionally? Why the Friar here was just showing me how." As Q said this, a mouse in an apron came out from behind an oven across the room.

      "Weel noo, did ye come fer a wee snack afor brekkist? Ah can ken, Ah'll get sumpin' fer ye!" The mouse said, he saw the confused look on Troi and Picard's faces. "Where're me manners? Ah'm Fraher Solo, Ah come from the north. So who are you?"

      "I am Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the starship Enterprise. This is Counselor Deanna Troi, my comrade and ship's counselor." Picard said, and then looked at Q. "And I can see that you have met Q, my constant tormenter and occasional ally."

      "So that's 'is name? Ah thought he was just bein' smart! He's a strangebeast and he can't cook, but he seems lahke a good ally." Friar Solo said, placing some scones on a tray. Then a voice boomed throughout the kitchens.

      "Friar Solo, I thought I told you, no more stealing food for guests! They can wait til breakfast." The voice belonged to Goldstripe, Badger Mother of Redwall. "And who made this mess?" She asked, looking around the room.

      "It 'twas me marm. Ah wasn't payin attention, that's all." The Friar said, raising a paw.

      "Well, clean it up before the rest of your helpers get here." Goldstripe said, nodding her great striped head. When she left, Q spoke up.

      "Why did you take the blame? I made the mess, but you said you did. This confuses me more than why Data wants to be more human." He said, looking exasperated. He walked out of the room shaking his head.

      "What did he mean by 'Data wantin to be more human'? What's a human?" Friar Solo asked, looking very perplexed.

      "Never mind that. We will help you clean this mess." Troi said, but as she did a flash of light made her realize that it would not be necessary. The kitchen was clean, and every breakfast dish that the Friar had started was finished! Sometimes Q did come in handy.

                  _Later, at Salamandastron_

      "Excellent, Taggerung of Borg! With my Collective here, I will be unstoppable!" The Borg Queen said, the cables lowering her into her body. Her third 'equal' was much better than both Locutus and Data combined; he was strong, bold, sly, loyal, and easily manipulated.

      "My Queen, the badger and his hares have escaped. Many were assimilated, but many more fled. Our drones could not adapt to their weapons."

      "This is a problem indeed. Are the new drones outfitted yet?" She asked.

      "Yes, and ready to serve you." Taggerung replied.

      "Send them out, I want that badger taken care of."

                  _Outside of Salamandastron _

      "Sah, we lost twenty good fighting hares to those, _things._ There's so many of 'em." Said Major Basil Woodsorrel. Russano just stared at the mountain that had been his home for so many seasons. "Sah?"

      "Oh, sorry. Yes, we move out. To Redwall, so we can warn them of what is to come."   

No, the Borg Queen at Salamandastron, say it isn't so! Will Russano get to Redwall in time? Find out in the next chapter: "Russano on the Run" or "Queen for More Than a Day."

_No hares were killed in the making of this fic, just brutally beat and had nanoprobes injected into their bloodstream, then multiple drills going into painful spots as the synthetic parts are integrated with their systems._

(Sorry if the beginning seems familiar, but I wrote this after watching 'First Contact'.     


	5. Chapter 5

Of Redshirts and Redwall  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1 Back on the Enterprise E  
  
In Ten Forward, Riker was on the stage with his jazz band. They all looked very tired.  
  
"Alright, let's try it again. A one, a two, and a three!" The band started playing, but some of the members passed out! "No no no, that's wrong! No passing out!" He smiled, "That's an order." The hare said, his fur was stuck out at angles like he had been awake for a long time, and his facial fur was very black. "C'mon guys, we've only been at it for… Computer, How long have we been in Ten Forward?"  
  
"Commander Riker, you and your band have been in Ten Forward for approximately seventy-two hours."  
  
"I think they deserve a break William. Still having problems with 'Night Bird'?" Guinan said, one of odd hats balanced on top of her headspikes. "You really shouldn't push them too hard. Here, have a drink to calm you're nerves. How about some Romulan ale, or Cardasian ale, or maybe a nice cold Bolian beer?"  
  
"No I think I'll have a beer, an Earth beer." Riker said, shaking his head.  
  
"Where from? German, American, Australian, Japanese, British?"  
  
"Just a beer." She handed him a glass of beer, looking pretty upset. "Thank you Guinan. I think I'll go to the  
  
Holo-deck to find out about this book Q mentioned. Riker drained the pilsner glass, and walked to the corridor. When he reached the Turbolift, he opened it and said, "Whatever deck the Holo-deck is on!" The lift started moving with a hum, and a beam of light passed over him as he swayed. "On second thought, Computer, reroute to the… deck with quarters." He decided to get some sleep before attempting a Holo-novel. As he stumbled out of the Turbolift, he bumped into Barclay.  
  
"Lemmings! There are lemmings everywhere! Every time I look in a mirror, I see a huge lemming starring at me!" The paranoid officer said, looking quite shaken and tired. Riker looked Barclay over, and saw that Q had put some thought into some crewmembers' change.  
  
"Uh, you might want to go to sickbay. Too bad Deanna isn't here, she could've been useful."  
  
"Why, do I look sick? What color is my tongue?" Barclay asked, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Er, I'd ask Dr. Crusher about that. I really wouldn't know."  
  
"Well, you might want to come too. Have you noticed that you have a scut and long ears? She can change that."  
  
"Um, just don't look in any mirrors between here and sickbay." Barclay took off down the corridor. "Sometimes Q's sense of humor is funny." Riker laughed as he stumbled to his quarters.  
  
2 In Sickbay  
  
Beverly Crusher was dashing from bed to bed, calming down crewmembers.  
  
"AHH! Too many people! All right, Computer. Activate Emergency Medical Hologram! I hate that thing."  
  
Soon beams of light formed the image of a balding man in a crewman's uniform.  
  
"Please state the medical emergency."  
  
"Just help me with all these people!" The EMH looked at all of the now anthropomorphic crewmembers lying on the examining beds.  
  
"Dammit Beverly! I'm a doorstop, not a veterinarian!"  
  
Beverly Crusher drew herself to her full height, which was well over the EMH being she was a large wildcat, and gave him a look that would have made Worf blanch.  
  
"Would you prefer if I used you as a distraction for the Borg again?"  
  
"That can be arranged. Hmm, I don't see what Q finds so interesting with you… Well, you're not exactly human, are you?" Beverly turned to see what appeared to be a human, in a captain's uniform.  
  
"Who are you? And how come you didn't change?" She asked the human.  
  
"Why, I'm Q. Can't you see the resemblance?" Crusher sighed.  
  
"Great, just what we need, more of the Continuum! And what do you mean, resemblance?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot! I've never visited this vessel, just Aunt Kathy's."  
  
"Aunt Kathy? Who's that?"  
  
"Why Admiral Catharine Janeway, of course! Who else? I can prove it!" He snapped his fingers and Admiral Janeway popped into sickbay.  
  
"The Borg are dangerous, but… Q? Oh no!"  
  
"Aunt Kathy! Please tell Dr. Crusher who I am."  
  
Janeway sat down on a table and a flash of light went over and beside her. Suddenly Janeway was a vixen and Q was beside her!  
  
"Kathy! Good to see you! Like your new body? Good, I have to talk to my son."  
  
Q turned to Q, who was smirking to himself. "If you want to argue like this, let's do it in classic Redwall fashion!" Q snapped his fingers and became a young blue eyed weasel with a short sword in his belt.  
  
"Ah, you've been studying! Well your no match for me!" Q snapped a claw and became an older blue eyed weasel with three knives in a cross- belt. Janeway, Beverly, the EMH, and the crew in sickbay all sighed. 


End file.
